Brothers seperated by a flash of green
by Lord Sharkbeard-king of tides
Summary: Danny is Harry's twin. Starting Hogwarts early, and with both runaways, can these separated brothers survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyo, its Lord Sharkbeard here! Today, I'm going to start torturing Harry Potter to! Say hi Harry!**_

_**(Harry is tied up and gagged) Helmm [various gaggy noises] **_

_**Prologue**_

Danny and Harry Potter are twins, sons of Lilly and James Potter. The boys' sister, Jazz, older by a year and a half, did not show signs of any magic**- "if you don't count her annoyingness!" SHUT UP DANIEL-.** However, the boys were very early bloomers. Danny could levitate, and harry seemed to love bringing his toys to life. The boys are barely seven months. One day, Lilly asked James something extreme. "Should we send Jazz to your cousin? They're muggles to, and I don't want her hurt by a stray blast of magic."

"You forget Lil, they're working with ectoplamic ghosts. The kind that like to blow crap up."

"But,"

"Lilly, if she gets hurt, I'll do it, but for now, for her sake, no, heck, I'll put it in my will, if one of the kids is hurt as a result of a bit of magic, they'll be sent to live with my nutcase cousin, excluding the one who fired the spell, they'll live with your sister."

But the children being split up wasn't caused on accident. That night, a man who looked like a snake entered the house and killed the Potter adults. Because of this, as there were two families claiming the children, they were split up. Danny and Jazz were sent to James's cousin, Jack Fenton, and Maddie, his wife. Harry, well, he drew the short stick and was sent to the Dursleys. He was jammed into a cupboard under the stairs. Being in the environments they were in, the boys' magic locked itself for a time...

10 years later*

"Motorcycles can't fly!" growled uncle Vernon. Harry was terrified, that night, he packed enough to survive a few months, and left.

"Danny, that dream, no matter how real it seemed, couldn't be, motorcycles can't fly," chided Maddie.

"I know mom!" screamed Danny. In rage, he turned invisible. This shocked his mother, who grabbed him and ran to the lab where she shackled him in ghost proof handcuffs. Muttering " I knew it, I knew it all along." to herself, she brought down a pair of ghost gauntlet, and started to separate Danny and Phantom.

In rage, before Danny Phantom was separated, Danny teleported out -**no, this is not a ghost power, which he has gotten at 9, not fourteen, someone's got their magic back!-** of the cuffs and flew to clockwork.

"Daniel, listen close, as in this timeline, this all the clear directions I ever give you. Go to Britain. Your ghost sense will guide you. Yes, I know that that isn't clear at all, but it is by my standards."

That was all the brothers had to go by.

**Ok, I just can screw with Danny easier as he's less plot driven.**


	2. A wand of Shadow yew

**Ok, so, I got a review asking when this took place in each universe. So, for DP, I screwed around a bit, and Danny's had his powers since age nine (he is now 10). He also has gone through everything up until TUE, but, he didn't steal the ecto-skeleton for Pariah. Harry hasn't had any marvelous misadventures yet. Also, thank you Reviewer!**

**Danny, Harry, please do the disclaimer. Oh, Harry, if I see a single help/get me out of here sign, no dinner for you.**

**Danny: While Lord-Sharkbeard rules all da pirates, he don't do plagiarism.**

**Harry: (various noises one makes when gagged) holds up sign saying 'he doesn't own us!'**

1

Danny had been flying for days, he had discovered that when he ignored his ghost sense that somehow was guiding him, it was pointless any way as he couldn't change back. Suddenly, he was in an office, well, he thought it was, but wasn't sure. He saw an old man sitting in a sweet ass chair.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the reasonably pissed off ten year old, as he charged an ice blast.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Daniel." Said the old guy.

"Ok, Mr. Dumbledore, where the Frik am I?" was Danny's fair response.

"Hogwarts, Daniel, Hogwarts," responded Dumbleydore, "Is a school of wizards."

'hmm,' thought Danny, 'this guy obviously thinks I'm a wizard, wait, what?'

For the first time in weeks, Danny had changed back, but he noticed some differences. And a note, 'Had to suppress your human form while I worked on this, by the way, you might want to actually check that family tree I enclosed, as there's a fun surprise. And the wand is 12.5 inches, shadow willow, and has a core of thestral scale dust, study up, you're starting early!

CW'

"What!?" Danny was shocked, first, that freaky dream, then, he was nearly vivisected by his mom, then now he's a wizard!?

Dumbledore smiled, "While unexpected, this is very obvious, Danny Phantom has a human form, AND he's a wizard, impressive."

Harry had discovered a cool house, it had a few stories, but on his month on the run, he had learned that was irrelevant. He decided to knock, and hope he didn't blast down the door again. He had to remember to pay that guy back when he could.

When the door opened, it was a plump, middle aged woman in an obviously old dress, "yes," she asked sweetly.

"Umm, I was wondering if I could stay here for a while?" asked harry.

Suddenly her expression changed from sweet mother to, pity.

"I'm so sorry dear, but we," started the woman but she stopped as she saw Harry walking away.

"Oh, fine, you can share a room with my youngest son! But only if you work for it! What's your name, anyway?"

"Harry Potter."

**Good job, Harry, no pleading signs? Impressive. Anyway, sorry for shortness, I just wanted this published, as I'm still in school for the week.**

**Danny, go ahead and melt Potter's chain off.**


End file.
